


1 month, 14 days and 4 hours

by royuals



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Miscarriage
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royuals/pseuds/royuals
Summary: Suite à un tragique événement, Emma disparaît du jour au lendemain, laissant sa famille sans nouvelles d’elle. Regina fera tout son possible pour la retrouver comme elles l’ont toujours fait l’une pour l’autre mais y arrivera t-elle cette fois?





	1. Chapter 1

Regina était allongée sur le sol de son salon sombres où seules les flammes de la cheminée illuminait la pièce. Elle fixait le plafond blanc, les yeux gonflés et remplis de larmes. Quelques bouteilles de vin et de vodka traînaient à côté d’elle, toutes vides. 

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là, sur son parquet à boire encore et encore, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et ayant complètement perdu la notion du temps mais ce qu’elle se souvenait c’est que c’était devenu son quotidien depuis quelques mois maintenant.

Elle s’était éloignée du reste de sa famille, s’enfermant chez elle ou dans son caveau sans leur répondre aux appels ou messages pendant des semaines et des semaines finissant par leur envoyer un simple message disant qu’elle allait bien et qu’elle avait besoin de temps pour qu’il la laisse tranquille. 

Au fil des semaines, sa relation avec sa meilleure amie s’était détériorée au point que la dernière fois qu’elles s’étaient vues, elles s’étaient dites des choses dont elles savaient que ça allait blesser l’autre. Depuis, Emma n’est plus jamais revenu au manoir, que ce soit une simple visite, pour prendre le petit déjeuner ou encore pour réconforter la brune. Plus rien, elle avait décidé elle aussi de l’abandonner. 

Elle avait eu de nombreuses séances avec Archie juste après le drame mais elle avait l’impression que tout cela ne servait à rien. C’est lorsqu’elle s'est complètement retrouvée seule dans le désespoir et le deuil qu’elle se plongea dans l’alcool. 

Elle avait essayé de reprendre le travail quelques jours avant la fameuse dispute avec Emma mais au moment de partir de chez elle, elle en fut incapable. La blonde l’avait retrouvé quelque peu après à terre toute tremblante et ayant énormément de mal de respirer. 

Regina soupira tout en fermant les yeux. 

Elle ne désirait plus qu’une seule chose dans sa vie. Juste pouvoir revenir quelques années en arrière où tout était si beau, si simple, où elle était heureuse avec son fils et Emma qui passait clairement la plupart de son temps avec eux deux, où ils étaient tous une belle et grande famille mais celle-ci était détruite. 

La brune sursauta lorsqu’elle entendit la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir. Elle s’assit sur ses fesses et attrapa rapidement une bouteille de Vodka, agrippa le haut de ses deux mains tout en la levant en l’air au dessus de son épaule, faisant couler le peu qu’il restait dedans par terre. 

Ses yeux toujours rivés sur l’entrée du salon, elle tenta de se lever, ses jambes tremblantes et sa vision floue ne l’aidait en rien. Lorsqu’elle réussit à se mettre debout après quelques tentatives, elle avança doucement, pieds nus, la bouteille en l’air, prête à assommer la personne qui est entrée par effraction chez elle. 

Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher, elle se mit sur le côté de l’embrasure de la porte du salon, se préparant lorsqu’elle entendit une voix féminine qu’elle connaissait bien.

« Regina? Reginaaaa? » 

Regina soupira tout en baissant sa bouteille. « Que fais-tu là? » grogna t-elle en tout en se laissant glisser le long du mur, sa tête tournant. Elle posa la bouteille à côté d’elle puis elle passa ses bras autour de ses jambes.

L’autre femme finit par trouver la brune, assise à terre, l’air complètement ravagé. Elle avait de grosses cernes sous ses yeux, l’air éméché, ses cheveux en bataille et son maquillage noir coulant sur ses joues. Elle portait un sweat gris ainsi qu’un legging noir qu’elle avait certainement dû avoir porté plusieurs jours en suivant.

« Regina... » Souffla Snow tout en posant ses deux mains sur sa bouche, choquée par l’état de son amie. Elle s’avança doucement de la brune, cette dernière fixant toujours en face d’elle. Mary s’agenouilla doucement devant elle tout en posant ses mains sur les genoux de la reine.

« Je n’aurais jamais dû t’abandonner, même si c’est ce que tu voulais… Je suis désolé. » S’excusa la femme aux cheveux courts, caressant lentement les jambes de Regina avec ses pouces. «Je me suis souvent arrêté devant chez toi pour te rendre visite et parler avec toi même si tu avais clairement dit que tu avais besoin de temps mais je n’ai pas réussi à frapper à ta porte, j’avais peur de ta réaction, que tu me rejettes… »

Comme elle remarqua que la brune n’était toujours pas d’humeur à lui parler, elle se dit que c’était une bonne chose qu’elle ne l’avait pas mise à la porte. Elle n’avait peut-être aucune envie de parler mais d’être avec quelqu’un, pensa Snow. 

« Je sais que c’est dur de perdre un enfant, surtout de le voir se faire tuer devant tes propres yeux sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. » À ces paroles, Regina ferma les yeux tout en pinçant ses lèvres, prête à fondre à larmes. 

Mary soupira doucement tout en asseyant en tailleur en face d’elle. 

« Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé avec Emma mais son état s’est empiré après votre dispute. » Elle s’arrêta quelques secondes avant de sentir sa gorge se serrer et des larmes lui montant aux yeux. « Elle répétait sans cesse que c’était de sa faute. Elle a même tenté de se suicider, Regina… »

La brune ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et s’aperçut que la brune la fixait tout en pleurant silencieusement. Elle claqua violemment sa tête contre le mur. C’était purement de sa faute. C’était les derniers mots qu’elle lui avait dit avant que la blonde ne la gifle et sorte du manoir.

Elle ne l’avait pas revue depuis 1 mois maintenant. Dieu qu’elle lui manquait tellement…

Elle claqua une seconde sa tête contre le mur, les larmes dévalant le long de ses joues. L’autre femme se mit sur ses genoux et attrapa le visage de Regina entre ses deux mains. Elle essuya rapidement les gouttelettes sur le visage bronzé avec ses pouces tout en lui lançant un doux regard.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Regina dit d’une faible voix: « C’est moi qui lui ait dit que c’était de sa faute si..., c’est à cause de moi si elle a essayé de—» 

Snow la coupa. « Ce n’est pas de ta faute, Regina.» 

La brune baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas, elle préféra se taire plutôt que d’argumenter avec Blanche-neige à ne jamais en finir. La princesse déposa un tendre baiser sur le front, laissant ses lèvres pendant quelques secondes puis elle se recula et dit d’une voix calme:

« Je sais que tu n’as aucune envie de manger mais je vais te faire un bon petit plat, ça te va? »

L’autre femme secoua la tête, la tête toujours baissée. « Je te remercie mais je n’ai pas faim.»

«Ah non, hors de question! » Elle obligea Regina à lever la tête grâce à son index sous le menton de la femme.

Devant le ton ferme et sa voix cassée, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la princesse.

Elle vit de la tristesse, de la souffrance et de la peur. Jamais elle n’avait vu ça dans ses yeux, jamais.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps tu n’as pas manger mais vu la façon dont tu flottes dans tes vêtements veut tout dire. » Elle se tut, fixant toujours et encore les yeux de l’autre brune.

Elle enleva sa main du menton pour la poser doucement sur la joue.

Elle ajouta quelques secondes en sanglotant. « J’ai déjà beaucoup perdu en si peu de temps, je refuse de perdre quelqu’un d’autre de ma famille, je refuse de te perdre. »

Regina ferma les yeux et elle passa ses bras autour du cou de la jeune femme, collant ainsi la tête aux cheveux courts dans son cou.

Quant à Snow, elle entoura le corps fin et sous-nourri de son ancienne belle-mère, la tenant fermement contre elle comme si elle avait peur qu’elle disparaisse puis elle se laissa pleurer. 

Elle avait essayé de ne pas pleurer devant sa famille, elle voulait paraître forte devant eux et pour eux mais depuis quelques semaines, tout s’était empirer. 

Elle avait l’impression d’être seule face à tout ça, elle devait se relever d’une séparation, de deux décès et d’une disparition et tout cela en moins de 8 mois. Elle était à bout et fatiguée de tout. 

Elles restèrent un bon moment dans les bras de l’une et de l’autre, arrêtant peu à peu de pleurer et appréciant le silence où elles pouvaient simplement entendre la cheminée crépiter jusqu’à ce que Snow quitte l’étreinte et se lève sans dire un seul mot.

Elle tendit une main vers Regina et finit par lui dire:

«Suis-moi. » 

L’autre brune soupira mais attrapa la main tendue et la suivit. Elle se laissa tomber sur un des tabourets de la cuisine pendant qu’elle regardait son amie ouvrir le volet de la cuisine. Aveuglée par la lumière du jour qu’elle n’avait pas vu depuis de nombreux jours, elle mit sa main devant ses yeux tout en fermant les yeux. 

Elle pouvait entendre le grincement de la porte de son placard, puis un bruit de verre. 

« Tu devrais boire, ça te fera du bien vu tout l’alcool que tu as ingéré. » Suggéra la femme aux cheveux courts en posant le grand verre d’eau devant Regina puis en allant chercher la bouteille d’eau glacée dans le réfrigérateur. 

La reine grogna et ouvrit les yeux. Elle attrapa le verre d’eau et le bu entièrement. Elle vit ensuite Snow s’asseoir en face, verre d’eau à la main puis le posa sur le comptoir sans y boire une gorgée. 

« Tu devrais manger un peu Regina. Ça te ferait du bien. »

« Je sais…» souffla la mairesse tout en claquant ses ongles sur le comptoir. Elle leva les yeux vers son amie et demanda d: « Comment vont les autres? »

L’autre femme soupira lourdement. « Toujours sous le choc de ce qu’ils ont été témoins mais ça reste Storybrooke, une ville soudée, une grande famille. » Elle fit un triste sourire. « Il s’est passé beaucoup de choses pendant ton absence mais prenons notre temps, je te raconterais tout au fur et à mesure. »

Regina hocha la tête puis expira fortement du nez. « Et Emma, comment elle va? »

A cette question, la reine aperçut de l’inquiétude et de la peur dans ses yeux humides. Son corps tremblait comme une feuille. Elle tendit sa main pour la poser sur la sienne.

« Elle va bien hein…? » 

Snow souffla quelques secondes plus tard, tellement doucement qu’elle n’était pas sûr que l’autre femme l’avait entendu: « Je ne sais pas. »

« Comment ça? » Elle fronça des sourcils tout en serrant la main de la princesse. 

De grosses gouttelettes coulaient lentement sur les joues pâles de la femme aux cheveux courts. « Je ne sais pas où elle est. Elle ne répond plus au téléphone, rien. » 

Classique d’Emma, pensa Regina. Elle avait l’habitude de partir quelques jours dans un endroit calme et seule lorsque les choses devenaient trop dures. La brune pensait que c’était plus que compréhensible qu’elle ait fait ça avec la mort de leur fils et la violente dispute avec elle. 

« Ça fait combien de jours que tu n’as plus de nouvelles d’Emma? »

« J-je dirais un m-mois. » Bégaya Mary toute tremblante.

Le cœur de Regina s’accéléra. Un mois en arrière arrivait pile au moment de sa dispute. Un mois c’était trop. Même si elle aurait eu besoin de se retrouver seule pendant ce mois là, elle aurait fini par envoyer un message ou appeler. Ce n’était en aucun cas l’attitude d’Emma, elle en était certaine.

« Vous avez cherché dans la forêt ou chez August? »

Snow hocha la tête. « Ce qui est vraiment bizarre, c’est q-qu’elle est partie avec sa voiture mais sans aucun vêtements de rechange. »

La brune se mit sérieusement à paniquer. Si elle n’avait pas prit de vêtements avec elle, c’est qu’elle n’avait pas prévu de partir longtemps puisqu’elle n’avait plus rien dans son ancien appartement de Boston. 

Et encore une fois, ce n’était pas du genre d’Emma de pas donner de nouvelles pendant autant de temps. 

Que lui était-il arrivé, bon sang? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, voilà ENFIN la suite de ce OS.  
> Pour ce qui est de la dépendance, j’ai essayé de me baser sur une personne de mon entourage mais j’ai conscience que ce n’est pas pareil pour tout le monde et de plus, je n’ai pas vraiment plus d’expérience sur cela donc j’espère ne pas avoir fait de gaffe. 
> 
> J’espere que ça vous plaira!  
> Bonne lecture :)
> 
> royuals x

Snow se leva, sortit une tasse du placard du haut et commença à se préparer un thé. Dos à l’autre femme, elle continua à s’expliquer:

— David l’a cherché pendant des semaines et des semaines, allant aux endroits en dehors de Storybrooke où elle aurait pu aller mais aucune trace d’elle.

Elle se mit à serrer le plan de travail en bois blanc, sentant les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle avait tellement de choses à lui révéler mais c’était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt et puis, il y avait plus important, non? Du moins, ce qu’elle essayait de se persuader.

— Au début, je pensais vraiment qu’elle était parti quelques jours ou quelques semaines parce que ça devenait trop dure pour elle de vivre ici ou de croiser le regard triste et plein de pitié des habitants, je l’aurais complètement compris si c’était le cas mais elle n’a jamais répondu au téléphone.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à la brune qui était complètement épuisée et légèrement éméchée par toute l’alcool qu’elle avait ingurgité la nuit-là.

J’ai essayé quelques fois de me rassurer quand David rentrait d’un énième voyage et qu’il ne l’avait toujours pas trouvé. Mais un mois, Regina…

La concernée se leva doucement de son tabouret haut et se mit devant la petite brune. Elle posa sa main réconfortante sur le haut de son bras vêtu d’un gilet que Regina trouva plus qu’hideux.

— Nous allons la trouver coûte que coûte. Je te le promets. Mary lui fit un triste sourire et se confia:

— Et toi, n’oublie pas que tu n’es pas seule, tu as une famille qui t’aime et qui tient à toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre toi non plus, j’ai déjà trop perdu…

— Je sais. Une larme coula rapidement sur la joue de la charming, qu’elle essaya avec le revers de sa main. Elle soupira avant de dire d’une façon énergique.

— Voilà ce que je te propose, je te fais un petit-déjeuner assez soft pour avoir quelque chose dans le ventre pendant que tu sera sous la douche. Ensuite, tu prépares un sac avec quelques affaires.

Alors que Regina ouvrit la bouche pour demander pourquoi devait-elle préparer un sac, l’autre brune leva sa main lui faisant signe de se taire.

— Il en est hors de question que je te laisse un jour de plus dans cette maison, seule avec tes idées sombres et sans soutien. Je t’ai laissé, pensant que c’était ce que tu souhaitais alors que j’aurais dû penser que tu avais besoin. Nous sommes une famille, nous devons nous soutenir.

La reine ouvrit une seconde fois la bouche pour parler mais une nouvelle fois, elle n’eut pas le temps.

— Ma décision est prise, Regina. Tu viendras vivre à l’appartement, le temps qu’il faudra.

— J’allais juste te dire merci.

Snow répondit un simple “Mhm” pas très convaincue des paroles de la femme et ajouta d’un ton ferme:

— Et fais moi le plaisir de vider toutes les bouteilles d’alcool restantes dans l’évier.

Regina leva les yeux et s’exécuta, se voulant pas déclencher une énième dispute avec son amie.

Elles arrivèrent une bonne heure plus tard à l’appartement des Charming, bagages en main.

David était assis à la table du salon/salle à manger, son menton dans la paume de sa main, complètement absorbé par une carte faisant la taille de la table en bois qu’il gribouillé avec un fluo.

Alors qu’il leva les yeux, Regina put s’apercevoir que les traits de son visage étaient encore plus tirés que ceux de sa femme et il semblait avoir perdu une bonne dizaine de kilos.

Il se leva brusquement, manquant de faire tomber sa chaise puis s'avança vers la Mills pour enlacer doucement le corps fragile.

Regina se laisser aller, se sentant pour la première fois depuis longtemps en sécurité. Elle passa ses mains autour du corps musclée et agrippa fortement le t-shirt dans le dos de l’homme.

— On était tellement bêtes de croire que tu avais besoin d’être seule alors que tout ce que tu voulais c’était tout le contraire. Murmura l’homme, une main sur la chevelure de la femme, comme il avait l’habitude de faire avec sa fille.

— Ce n’est pas de votre faute, j’ai tout fait pour vous éloigner, j’essayais de me persuader que je préférais être seule, que je méritais d’être seule.

— On n’a pas su réagir à la perte d... Il se tut immédiatement. Ça lui fit rappeler la dernière fois qu’il avait prononcé ce mot, ce moment où il avait tout perdu, tout.

La brune brisa l'étreinte pour poser ses mains sur les biceps du blond tout en lui faisant un petit sourire réconfortant mais ne dit rien.

A vrai dire, elle avait mille choses à lui dire, et aussi pour le rassurer mais elle préféra se taire. Elle ne sentait pas prête à parler de tout ça.

Ses yeux se mettent à dériver sur la carte où se reposait la ….carte en papier assez abîmer, sûrement au nombre de fois où elle a été pliée, tripotée et gribouillée, pensa Regina.

— Tu comptes repartir? Il se tourna rapidement la tête puis lui répondit en se frottant le front avec la paume de sa main:

— Oh ouais, je comptais repartir à Tallahassee mais maintenant que tu es là, je pourrais peut-être t'emprunter la clé de l’appartement de Neal pour entrer cette fois-ci à l’intérieur et voir si elle y est passée ou même resté quelques jours et trouver quelques indices si on est chanceux. Regina fronça des sourcils.

— Tu n’avais pas les clés? Et Gold?

— Belle m’a dit qu’il t’avait donné les clés il y a quelques années pour… Regina le coupa.

— Je sais. Elle se tut quelques longues secondes. Quand dois-tu partir?

— Le plus tôt possible, dans moins d’une demi-heure serait pas mal.

— Ok alors je t’accompagne.

— Il en est hors de question Regina. Entendirent le blond et la mairesse derrière eux. Il est encore saoule, tu es fatiguée et de plus, tu as la tête d’un épouvantail.

Ne sachant quoi dire et ne voulant tout prix pas se disputer une énième fois avec Snow, David alla récupérer son plan sur la table, la replia et alla faire son sac, laissant ainsi les deux femmes se disputaient entre eux.

— Je n’ai pas bu depuis hier soir donc oui, j’ai la gueule de bois et oui, je suis fatiguée mais je peux faire une sieste pendant les sept heures de trajets. Et merci pour ce compliment, ça remonte le moral.

Mary expira fortement du nez tout en fixant la brune en face d’elle, de l’autre côté du bar.

— Je suis désolée, je n’aurais pas dû te dire ça…

— Mais…

— Ça me terrifie à chaque fois que David prend la route pendant des heures et des heures. J’ai toujours peur qu’il lui arrive quelque chose et…

Elle baissa la tête tout en jouant avec ses mains. Perdre quelqu’un à nouveau m’est inconcevable. Regina attrapa une main et la serra entre les siennes.

— On va être prudent, je te le promets. Et puis, on fait ça pour notre Emma.

Elle obtenue aucune réponse de la femme alors elle ajouta:

— On t'appellera plusieurs fois pour te rassurer, ça te va?

Mary répondit d’un simple hochement de tête, n’ayant pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que David se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée, déjà prêt à partir, sac dans une main qu’il déposa à côté de celui de Regina que les femmes avaient laissé en entrant tandis que son autre main tenait la carte et les clés de voiture.

La mairesse fit un léger sourire à la femme avant de rejoindre le blond qui attendait à l’entrée de la porte.

— Vu que ma magie est instable et que je ne préfère pas prendre le risque, passons d’abord chez moi pour récupérer les clés de l’appartement de Neal.

— Pas de problème. Il tendit les clés et la carte à Regina tandis qu’il prit les sacs d’une main pour pouvoir atteindre la poignée.

Alors qu’il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte d’entrée, sa femme cria:

— David! Il se retourna, stupéfait par sa femme qui ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis plusieurs jours.

Snow arriva avec les sandwichs que David avait préparés et emballés le matin même lorsque les deux femmes étaient au manoir. Deux bouteilles d’eau étaient coincées entre les bras et sa poitrine.

— Tu avais oublié ça. Dit doucement la femme aux cheveux courts en tendant ce qu’elle avait, ses yeux n’osant pas regarder plus haut.

Il soupira doucement, avant de la remercier. Snow se mit à se rapprocher de lui, ses yeux toujours rivés sur ses mains de l’homme et se mit à murmurer:

— Elle va sûrement avoir une dépendance à l’alcool vu ce que j’ai vu ce matin alors fais attention à ce qu’elle ne boive pas.

Elle releva finalement les yeux lorsqu’elle finit sa phrase et tomba sur le regard triste de son mari.

— Je prendrais soin d’elle, c’est promis. Sans réfléchir, il deposa un tendre baiser sur le front pale de la petite brune puis s’éloigna pour prendre les sacs et sorti de l’appartement.

Regina étreignait rapidement la femme et rejoignit le blond qui était déjà en bas, laissant Mary complètement seule.

Après avoir fouillé de fond en comble l’appartement de Neal, ils n’avaient que très peu trouvé.

David avait embêté les voisins dont ils n’avaient pas pu discuter la fois où il était venu pour savoir s’il avait entendu ou vu personne tandis que Regina alla voir dans les enseignements au alentour.

L’homme blond tomba pour la première fois à parler à la voisine d’en face.

La vieille femme lui avoua qu’Emma était passé il y a environ un mois, elle n’avait aucun bagage, elle avait de grosses cernes et des yeux rouges comme si elle avait pleuré pendant des jours et des jours sans s’arrêter.

Mais elle n’était restée qu’une nuit ou deux, elle ne se rappelait plus, ce qui n’aida pas les deux autres.

Boite à pizza quasiment vide sur la table basse du salon, David se jeta dans le fond du canapé qui grinçait au moindre fait et geste.

Son dos le tuait, entre le trajet de plus de 7h, faire le tour des appartements et maisons dans le périmètre et le canapé pas très confortable, il souffrait, vraiment.

Il se mit à regarder la femme qui n’avait pratiquement pas mangé. Une petite moue était apparente sur ses lèvres tandis qu’elle avait l’air complètement perdu dans ses pensées

— Hey… tu peux me parler, tu sais. Murmura le shérif en posant sa main sur sa sienne, ce qui la fit légèrement sursauter.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui répondit en posant sa main libre sur la sienne.

— Je n’ai pas très envie d’en parler.

— Très bien. Souffla le blond en posant le dos de son crâne contre le dossier mou du canapé.

Mais évidemment, il ne comptait pas s’arrêter là. Il attendit quelques secondes, voir une bonne minute écoutant juste le silence avant d’ajouter:

— On en reparlera, crois-moi. Il serra un peu plus fort la main de la femme. Quant à elle, elle continua de fixer la tasse en face d’eux.

A vrai dire, en ce moment même, elle se battait avec elle-même, entre son besoin d’alcool, ses idées noires, et ses angoisses, ça n’allait pas fort.

Depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés, Regina se sentait irrité et légèrement en sueur. Mais depuis quelques heures, l’ensemble de ses membres tremblaient et surtout des nausées, ce qui l'empêcha de manger.

Boire jusqu’à ne plus en pouvoir était le quotidien de la femme depuis plus d’un mois, elle avait noyé son chagrin dans l’alcool alors reprendre sa vie en main du jour au lendemain était dur.

Mais elle devait le faire, pour ses proches, sa famille et surtout pour elle. Elle devait le faire, elle pouvait le faire, elle pouvait.

— D'après le peu que j’ai vu, ça n’a pas l’air d’aller fort entre toi et Snow…

Il expira fortement du nez tout en fermant les yeux. Il se lança quelques minutes après:

— Elle a demandé le divorce.

La mairesse se releva du dossier du canapé pour se tourner vers le blond, complètement stupéfaite.

— Pardon?! C’est une blague, j'espère? Elle se mit à son tour sur le bord du canapé,

— J’ai tellement merdé, Regina. Tellement…

— Mais que s’est-il passé, bon sang?

— Elle est tombée enceinte. Regina agrippa le bras de l’homme, redoutant la suite.

— On l’a découvert quelques heures avant de découvrir qu’Emma n'était pas rentrée et qu’elle n'était ni en ville, et qu’elle ne répondait pas. Il se tut pendant un court instant. On savait qu’elle était en deuil et qu’elle avait surement besoin d'être seule mais elle nous aurait laisser au moins un simple message pendant les quelques jours pour nous rassurer et elle aurait finalement appelé quelque peu apres sauf qu’elle ne la jamais fait. Finit l’homme avec une voix cassée.

— Mais vous n’avez rien plus faire, des recherches ou une demande de disparition ici? Il secoua la tête.

— Pour ce qui est en dehors de Storybrooke, personne n’a voulu m’aider, ils m’ont tous repondu qu’elle etait majeure et sans danger pour les autres donc il n’y aura pas de demarche. Il fit une pause. Les habitants de Storybrooke se sont mis à chercher le moindre detail, certains travaillant au poste, certains fouillaient la foret de fond en comble, d’autres allaient sont parti dans differents royaumes pour si elle etait tombée dans un vortex, comme à son habitude tandis que je commençais mes propres recherches seul et c’est à partir de là que tout a commencé à foirer avec Snow.

— Mais comment avez-vu su qu’elle n’etait pas chez moi?

— Nous avons dû faire appel à la magie de Gold puisque ta maison est scellée par la magie du sang. Il a tellement puisé de sa magie qui est tombée malade peu après. Belle est à ses côtés mais personne en sais que peu depuis.

Une main contre sa bouche, Regina n’en revenait pas ce qu’elle entendait, Gold malade, Emma disparu et les charming sur le point de divorcer… Tout cela s'était passé en si peu de temps. Tout paraissait si irréel.

— Pour revenir à Snow et moi, pendant quasiment un mois, je faisais que des allés-retour entre la maison et les endroits où Emma avait eu un passé et qu’elle aurait pu se réfugier. Je rentrais généralement le dimanche pour quelques heures avant de repartir sur la route. Il fit une pause. En faisant ça, j’ai délaissé ma femme qui était enceinte et qui avait besoin de moi.

— Elle était enceinte de 4 mois. Avoua le blond en enterrant son visage dans ses mains, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Elle venait de perdre son petit-fils, sa fille avait disparu et elle se sentait délaissé et stressée par ma faute, on se disputait constamment le peu que je revenais à la maison et…

Les bras de la brune encercla le corp musclé de l’homme qui pleurait désormais à chaudes larmes dans ses mains.

— J’ai tué notre bébé.

— David, non... Susurra la brune avant de poser son menton sur l'épaule de son ami.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, continuant de réconforter le blond. Elle se sentait aussi coupable dans tout ça, elle avait préféré s’enfermer chez elle alors que le reste de sa famille avait besoin d’elle, pas seulement pour chercher la blonde mais aussi parce qu’il avait vécu aussi la mort d’Henry.

Elle avait dit les pires méchancetés à Emma alors qu’elles avaient déjà des remords et qu’elles avaient besoin l’une de l’autre.

Elle avait clairement l’impression d'être dans un cauchemar, elle voulait juste se réveiller. Elle laissa quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues avant de s’endormir, très tard dans la nuit contre le bras de son ami.

Après une courte nuit de sommeil, ils se remirent en route pour faire les alentours du bâtiment de l’appartement de Neal à la recherche de la voiture jaune et en s’arrêtant pour demander s’ils avaient vu la jeune femme.

Ils s’arrêtèrent finalement vers 14h dans un fast-food pour finalement manger et se détendre une bonne heure.

— Je ne comprendrais jamais l’addiction d’Emma et Henry pour cette nourriture. Marmonna la brune, son nez plissé de dégoût tandis qu’elle plia une grande frite en deux pour la tremper dans la sauce.

— Mhm! David macha difficilement la grosse bouchée de son triple cheeseburger qu’il venait de croquer.

Une fois qu’il avala une bonne partie, il continua tout en continuant à mâcher:

— Avoue que tu adores cha, Rechina.

Regina garda les yeux sur sa nourriture, se contenant de ne pas faire ses remontrances au blond.

Elle se mit à picorer quelques frites, son regard rivé vers la grande fenêtre à sa droite qui donnait sur la route principale.

— Et puis, on peut faire n’importe quoi pour celui qu’on aime… Il ajouta quelques secondes plus tard. Comme manger de la nourriture grasse et immonde juste pour lui faire plaisir et le rendre heureux.

Regina se mit à sourire, se remémorant les fois où Emma et Henry lui faisaient leur célèbre petite moue pour pouvoir manger dans un fast-food en dehors de la ville.

Elle n’aimait pas vraiment les voir s’ingurgiter de nourriture malsaine mais elle ne pouvait que sourire quand elle finit par céder, leur visage s’illuminait. Elle ne pouvait que sourire également lorsqu’elle les regarda manger comme des enfants tout en se chamaillant, il avait l’air d’une famille, il était une famille.

Il l'était.

— Et je ne parle seulement d’Henry. Regina leva les yeux vers le blond qui lui souriait.

Elle leva les yeux en l’air devant les mimiques de l’homme, Emma lui ressemblait tellement, il était sa version masculine dans sa façon d’être mais aussi son apparence.

— Tu n’es pas obligée de répondre quoi que ce soit. La brune se précipita à répondre, légèrement gênée:

— Comment…?

— Ce n’est pas parce que j’ai épousé une femme qui est naïve envers les sentiments de notre propre fille et de notre amie que je le suis aussi.

— Ça, c’est méchant David. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, suivi de David. Ils commencèrent à débarrasser les plateaux dans le silence complet.

Ils n’avaient pas besoin de se dire quoi que ce soit, il avait peut-être accepté mais surtout compris les sentiments de la brune envers sa fille mais le problème restait toujours de trouver et à ce propos, la femme n’avait pas tout raconté….

En sortant du fast-food, Regina mit sa main sur le bras de l’homme, le faisant s’arrêter pour la regarder.

Avant qu’il ne puisse dire quelque chose quelque chose, elle avoua d’une faible voix.

— Je sens toujours sa magie… Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent.

— Quoi, ici? Regina leva les yeux en l’air.

— J’ai toujours ressenti sa magie, elle était comme connectée à la mienne ou plutôt à mon être entier, même si quand je suis dans un endroit où il n’y a pas de magie. Elle fit une courte pause. Je ne sais pas où elle est, ni comment elle va mais sa magie est vivante, elle est vivante.

— Tu en es certaine? La brune hocha simplement la tête tandis que l’homme se mit à sourire. Il allait la trouver ensemble, coûte que coûte.

Ensemble.


End file.
